


Starry dance

by Luaember



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing, F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Summary: A short kaimaki fic
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 7





	Starry dance

Maki sat in her room. Many emotions were lying with her on the bed. Kokichi had pissed her off once again, she had out of still some power not killed him but her anger was taken out against a wall. The blood trail from the cafeteria to her dorm was the least of her concerns. She didn’t want to bother Kaito who had been there. Sighing she wiped the tears off her face and washed away the blood. It had been about an hour and a half. Maki's thoughts didn’t help her, “he doesn’t care about you at all, idiot.” She looked in the mirror and slapped water on her face when she heard the doorbell go off. 

“Maki-Roll I know you’re in here. Can I- uhh well come in.” Kaito's voice shuffled through the door. Knowing hiding wouldn’t take him away she grabbed the handle unlocking the door and letting him in. 

“What do you want.” She sternly stated but her voice was still shaky. 

“I came to check on you.” He placed his hand under her chin lifting it slowly up to face him. “You didn’t take it out of the gremlin but the wall isn’t much better.” 

“Why should you care? It’s not even like it’s my worst injury. I’ve had worse!” Her voice raised, the tears that we once washed away showed themselves again. “I deserve a little pain to what I’ve caused.” 

“Maki roll don’t talk about yourself that way. I care about you.” He grabbed her hand pulling her to the bed and pulling out the first aid kit kept in each night stand. “Now let me see your hand. The luminary of the stars will fix it right up.” He placed one out where she placed back her own. He cleaned it out and wrapped it up. 

“Thanks.” He pulled her close. “Promise me you won’t do that again, Maki roll.” She nodded. 

“Kaito.” He kissed her hand. “IDIOT.” She pulled her hand away, “what was that.”

“I heard kisses help make things better.” She blushed lightly. 

“We’ll see about that.” He grabbed her good hand and took her to where they usually met for training. 

“Shuichis not joining us today; he's too tired.” 

“Tell me about the stars.”

“You’re always saying you're the luminary of the stars. I want to know more about y- the stars.” She laid down next to him as he pointed some out. 

“Maki-roll?” 

“Hmph?” 

“It’s a beautiful night. Instead of training let’s have a tad bit of fun.” 

“How so.” 

“Give me your hand.” She leaned her head a bit to the side but stretched hers out.

“What are you doing?” 

“Did you ever have one of those school dances?” She shook her head. 

“I couldn’t attend. I always had something to do.” They both knew what she meant by something. 

“Let’s try slow dancing and that’s our training, how about that?” She slowly shook her head stepping on her toes and wrapping her arms about him while he met her lower back. A small hum buzzed her ear as they danced. Maki realized why she was always flustered around Kaito, his charisma and when he would do things like these. When they finally finished she kissed his cheek. “Maki-roll.” She pulled away, she ruined it, she bit her lip and looked down. 

“Idiot. I’m an idiot and knew this would happen. I don’t deserve you.” He pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead. “Kaito-.” 

“Don’t talk about yourself that way Maki-roll.” She shriveded. “Maki-roll I-love you.”

“Idiot you can’t love a killer like me. I’m heartless.” Taking off his jacket and putting on her. 

“You’re not heartless.” He booped her on the nose. 

“I love you too Kaito.” She put her hands in his walking back to the dorms. 

“Night Maki-roll.” He rubbed his hands through her hair. 

“Goodnight Kaito.” She locked herself in the room falling asleep in the jacket. He coughed in his but tried taking away from it the face Maki knew she loved by him. Shutting his eyes he went to bed.


End file.
